


Recovering Yami

by AwesomeHeart



Series: Bonds of Three [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Child Friendship, Female Yami Yuugi, Gen, Magic-Users, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeHeart/pseuds/AwesomeHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi was just starting to enjoy his summer holiday away from elementary school. After leaving a restaurant on a wet rainy night, with his grandpa, he comes across a girl his age in a alleyway. She has forgotten who she was so he gives her the name Yami until they find out who she is. </p><p>Yugi/FemYami child friendship</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The night sky was pouring down heavily as a grandparent and child ran through puddles as they laughed and held their raincoats around themselves. They had just left a restaurant when the clouds opened up on them. The little boy didn't mind the rain as he splashed around and kicked up the water whilst he giggled. "If you get a cold it's your own fault Yugi"

"I'll be okay Grandpa!" Little Yugi chirped as he stomped about a bit more. It was late July and they were just beginning to enjoy their summer holidays. His parents were away on business so Yugi was going to be spending at least the first month of summer with his Grandfather at the shop. Yugi continued to giggle but stopped suddenly when he thought he saw something in the alleyway.

He titled his head as his big eyes squinted to look into the darkness of the alley. The shadows looked like they were dancing around someone. The body was small and was shivering from the coldness but didn't seem to mind the shadows playing with their feet. His little brows furrowed in concentration but let up when he turned to see his grandpa come near him. "Is everything alright my boy?"

He pointed down the alleyway. "I think someone is hurt down there. A kid like me"

Before Grandpa could get a hold of him he sprinted into the alley with his wellyboots causing the puddles to splash everywhere. He knew the old man was following him so he just continued till he was crouched down in front of the kid and giggled when the shadows jumped to him. they went up his legs till they were at his hand that were resting on his knees and tickled his fingers lightly. "Your shadows are funny."

The kid had their head bowed against their arms but looked up slowly at the mention of the shadows. They saw Yugi's smiling face as he twirled his fingers through the shadows. They shivered at the sensation as they felt the movement but started to warm at the boys body heat even though they weren't physically touching. They weren't too sure how to cope as they had forgotten who they were and how they had ended up where they were.

Yugi grinned as the shadows settled down but seem contented where they were on his legs. It was a weird sensation but he didn't seem to mind it. He pouted when he saw that the girl sitting curled up in front of him was still shivering that he almost went to take off his coat when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. His grandpa crouched down next to them and noticed that the shadows didn't go anywhere near his grandpa and that the girl tried to make herself smaller again. "Yugi do you know this girl?"

"No grandpa," His grandpa held a umbrella over the three of them and the girl appeared to be grateful for it if the playful shadows were anything to go by. but she was still scared from what he could tell and that up set him "She's scared of you though"

"I don't mean any harm little lady," There was a little relaxation but wariness was still there. Yugi reached out cautiously and touched the girl's hand and got a little excited when she didn't immediately pull away. Solomon looked down at his grandson and smiled proudly before turning his attention back to the little girl. He tried to keep his face neutral as he took in the girls appearance. She did look to be around Yugi's age and had the same blonde and black combo as he but while Yugi's hair was spiked and hints of magenta hers was wavy down to her shoulders and had hints of dark blue close to purple in shade to it. He observed her as Yugi made introductions on who they were and was waiting on a reply back on who she was but she just sat there and stared. He cleared his throat to get their attention and smiled warmly so to not scare her off when they both looked at him. "I think it best if we go inside and talk. Don't want you both at more risk at getting a cold than you already have."

"Owh owh I can show you the presents I got last month for my eighth birthday!" Yugi stumbled up with both his hands out to the girl with his grin still plastered to his face. "Come home with us! I think my clothes can fit you and we can get hot coco! it's super yummy!"

The girl stared at him with glazed over eyes that got him really curious. He leant down a little and placed his hands over her slightly ones and was surprised to find that she wasn't shivering like she first was. He took her hands gently into his and pulled till she was standing face to face. Her face was still blank but her eyes seemed to shimmer a little as if they were recognising him. He marvelled at the colours in her eyes as they were purple blending out to red. He smiled at her and she in turn tilted her head at the action before turning her head up to see that Yugi's grandpa was smiling encouragingly at her. She glanced back at Yugi as she attempted a small smile which caused her shadows to jump between the children happily before pulling back to hide somewhere on the girl. Yugi had watched the shadows play and giggled. "We'll play more when we are at my home okay"

The girl nodded and they both turned expectedly towards Yugi's grandpa to lead them home. They kept holding hands as Solomon lead the out the alleyway but kept the umbrella held over the three of them. He glanced at his watch and internally winced as he turned around, picked the both of them up without a word and sped as quick as he could back to their shop. It was hunting hours for vampires and was a very stupid time to be out when you were a very defenceless human with children. The pair had squeaked when they were picked up and Yugi didn't get a chance to voice his displeasure when he heard wings flapping just behind them. The pair had clung tightly to Solomon but they could see over his shoulders too see two vampires heading straight towards them.

Yugi whimpered against his grandpa and squeezed the girls hand instinctively as he hadn't let go of her. She glanced at him before turning back to look at the vampires as her eye colour was more red than it had been before. She managed to get her arm free from between herself and Solomon and trusted him to keep a hold of her as she reached her arm towards the vampires. The shadows left their hiding place and sped out quickly from her fingers and out like spikes towards the predators. The darkness pierced each vampires wings calling them to cry out in pain and to fall to the pavement with a heavy thud. Little Yugi watched it all play out with wide eyes as the shadows didn't stop and proceeded to wrap themselves around both vampires necks. He still held on tightly to the girls hand even when her other hand turned into a fist in the same motion the shadows constricted with enough force that the heads came away from the bodies.

Even in his young mind the sound of bones snapping made him wince and didn't want anything like that to happen to him. Yugi looked away from the bodies as they turned to ash and leant more into his grandpa. His grandpa was panting really heavily and his feet were thundering heavily against the road as he neared closer to the shop. "We're nearly there. We're going to be safe you two"

Yugi wasn't entirely sure by that statement but it still made him relax a bit when they were placed down at the front door so that Solomon could fish out his keys to open the door to then usher them inside to then lock the door once more and make things secure. Little Yugi still held on to the girl's hand and dragged her further into the store so that they could head upstairs. She allowed it as she felt a bit tired from using the shadows in such a way. She knew instinctively what to do but she didn't like how scared Yugi looked when he heard the bones snap. She managed to get him to stop moving when they got to the living room and to face her. The girl tired to get her voice to work as it hurt. "You... S-Scared of... me... Yu-Yugi?"

Her voice came out softly but it still sounded as if it hurt for her to talk. Her nose wrinkled at the pain and she rubbed her throat as Yugi just looked at her. He was a tiny bit startled at her suddenly and had a bit of shock still there from what he had seen her do. He knew it was bad and heard of the stories of what happened during the vampire's hunting hour and he really didn't want to end up like those in the stories. He shook his head rapidly when he realised that she was awaiting an answer. "No! They were bad guys, you good girl! you managed to protect us from the bad guys. You did good Yami!"

"Ya...mi?" She titled her head again at the oddness.

"You can't remember your name can you?" She wrinkled her nose as she tried to figure out how to answer the question till she nodded her in confirmation that she couldn't remember her name. "Then is it okay to call you Yami till we find out?"

"Yami... is fine" She titled her head once again and shyly smiled as she squeezed Yugi's hand. Who into turn giggled as the shadows came back to play about with his fingers.

"Yugi have you found some clothes for your friend yet?" Solomon climbed the stairs to see the two of them standing behind the couch with their hands still held. He smiled kindly "I'll take that as a no. Why don't you go find some and I'll run a warm bath for your friend."

"She says it okay to call her Yami till we figure out her proper name" Yugi beamed at his Grandpa as went to take Yami to his room. "Lets get you some clothes to change into after the bath!"

Solomon chuckled and shook his head as a excited Yugi dragged a confused Yami behind him. He the proceeded to head to the bathroom to fix a bath for the two of them and towelled dried himself so he lowered his chance of a cold as well.

In Yugi's room Yami had settled herself on his floor and watched him with curiosity. She was frustrated that she couldn't remember anything about herself other than the shadows and something else that felt like it was locked with in. She could feel the shadows playing by her toes and through the shadows that were playing with Yugi's she could feel his warmth and it made her feel safe in a weird way. Even though she couldn't remember, the boy was some how familiar to her, or at least familiar to her shadows. She rested her chin on her knees as Yugi was continually raiding his clothes pile for something clean.

"Hey Yami are you okay?" He had stopped when he found what he was looking for and held the clothes to his chest as he walked over and knelt in front of her. She nodded with that shy smile from before as he reached out to hold her hand again. Yugi smiled when he felt her squeeze her hand reassuringly and he returned the squeeze. "I'll try my best to help you remember and protect you"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please leave a comment If you would like me to continue this story. it could possibly work out to having 4 more chapters then a sequel story of when they are older and things start to become more complex.

Please and Thank you  
-AH


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks went by pretty quickly despite the upset of the first couple of days. Solomon had to get local authorities involved to see if anyone was missing a little girl and she had to get a medical check up to make sure that she was healthy. Neither situation went over well. Yugi had to place himself in between Yami and the police when she didn't take a liking to them and had almost snapped their necks when the shadows took to them in a bad way. He managed to get his Grandpa into another room and to talk them into leaving Yami with them till they found out if she had parents or not. The medical check up didn't start off so well as it looked like she didn't like needles so Yugi had offered to have one done first so that she could see that it was okay even though a little nippy. They got ice cream afterwards when everything turned out alright. 

Yami had slowly came out of her shell after that but it was only when she was talking with or to Yugi. She would only say a few words to Solomon but he didn't seem to mind as the words were of please and thanks yous and she would answer him when she could when had questions. It was at the start of the second week that she started expressing herself more openly with facial gestures. Lemon was something that she really didn't want to try again. 

Both Yami and Yugi were currently laying on their stomachs on the floor of his room, reading stories of fairy tales, as they swayed their legs back and forth. He wanted to find out more about the shadows that seem to like to play with him and Yami, so he had asked his grandpa for some magical books, unfortunately he got fairy tales. He had pouted at first but once he saw Yami take a interest in them and had been smiling he didn't mind as much after that. He smiled when he saw that Yami had been using her shadows more around him lately as she turned the book page with them. "Yami?" 

"hmm?" She turned her head and smiled apologetically. "Sorry were you not finished with that page?" 

"I was" She titled her head causing her bangs to tickle her nose and wrinkle it. Yugi giggled when she growled and swiped the longer bangs behind her ear. "How come I can see the Shadows but not my grandpa?" 

Her nose wrinkled again at the question, something Yugi had grown to notice happened when she had difficulty answering. "I'm not really sure myself. Maybe cause we are children and they like to play? Or it might have something to do with our natures and your grandpa might not have the right nature for him to see them" 

"What you mean?" He watched as her bangs fell against her face again and she swiped them once more behind her ears. It was another thing that he had noticed was that her hair grew quite quickly. Her bangs were the most noticeably as they were blonde to the rest which were blue black. Her bangs were still like his but the little tuft that stuck out on his fore head, stuck up on her like a little thunder bolt on hers and she had two extra bangs that decided to fall an lengthen with the rest of her hair at both sides of her face. 

"I don't know what it is about me but I can sense certain things. Like for instance your nature to me right now is curiosity towards the unknown and supernatural whilst your grandpa's is seeking knowledge of the past, mine pacifically right now." 

"So you saying that if my grandpa got curious about the unknown and supernatural that he might start seeing them?" His lips quirked into a small smile as he thought about it and what his grandpa would make of the Shadows that made him warm. 

She shrugged and looked back to the book they were reading. "Possibly but there is always the possibility that the shadows have a mind of their own and show who they are to those that they sense to be worthy." 

"So guess work?" His smile turned into a tiny frown without meaning too.

"Yes this is all speculation till any and all of my memory comes back to me" She huffed frustrated as she pushed her self of the ground into a sitting position. She folded her arms as her brow crinkled in concentration. "At night some memories come to me in my sleep but when I wake up I can't remember them again. When I relax and try searching within myself for recollections of anything. it's a labyrinth of darkness and I'm the only source of light, so I can neither look too far ahead or see where I had been." 

Yugi had pushed himself into a kneeling pushing as she talked. He panicked when she gripped her hair and looked like she was going to pull it out that he had leant forward and placed his hands on top of hers. "Yami everything will be okay. I'm here for you Yami and I'm going to try my best to help you sort things out" 

"you are so selfless Yugi for someone your age"

"My age? your the same age as me!" Yugi laughed as he squeezed her hands and settled back down without letting go. She let out a small giggle which made him smile. "Though since you read the whole dictionary the other week you don't really speak like a kid nowadays. I feel a little dumb" 

She blushed as something was brought forth in her mind and bit her lip. "You're not dumb Yugi. You're far from it. You could give Seto a run for her money" 

Yugi wrecked his brain for a moment to see if he knew that name but didn't come up with anyone. "Whose Seto?"

She blushed even more so. "I had a flash of a memory. well I think it was a memory. I was older than I am now but way back in the past in Egypt I think? some place sandy any ways. I was arguing with a girl and I had called her Seto. Well I had called her a bunch of idiotic names before I had called her Seto." 

It was Yugi's turn for his brows to wrinkle as he thought about what she said of being older but in the past. A vampire could last that long but why would she be younger now but she had no fangs as far as he was aware. He frowned as freed his hand from hers and raised his hand to her mouth as she watched him curiously. Her mouth was slightly open so he just pushed her lip up with his index finger to see her teeth. 

She had squeaked and slapped his hand away. "Rude! what was that for?"

Yugi smiled sheepishly as he rubbed his hand. "I'm sorry, my curiosity got the better of me, I was wondering if you had fangs" 

"You could have just asked but I believe that I don't" She ran her tongue over her teeth as she thought on the lines Yugi was thinking. A angry shiver ran through her and before she could stop herself she had growled and narrowed her eyes at Yugi. The red in her iris was bleeding more into the violet almost taking over, she snarled at him. "I am not a Vampire!" 

He yelped and fell backwards onto his rear that he managed to push himself away a little. He had seen her angry at the people that had try to take her away from them and at things she had taken a dislike to but it had been directed at him before. The shadows hissed around the both of them in distaste he wasn't to sure if was towards the situation or because of him thinking that she was a Vampire. He didn't mean too but he let out a whimper.

Something snapped inside her so quickly that the shadows had still and she looked just as terrified at he felt. She started trembling as the red in her pupils started to recede. Yugi watched as the shadows went to try to calm her down by wrapping around her ankles and laying on her shoulders. "Yu-Yugi I-I didn't mean it. I-I..."

Yugi scrambled to get up when there was tears in her eyes and went to hug her. He managed to sit beside her and rest her head against his chest with his arms wrapped around her. "I'm sorry Yami, I didn't mean to upset you, I should think through my actions a bit more before I commit them"

"Yugi you're eight! childhood is for learning and processing situations to make better choice at a later age" Her trembling had stopped but her breathing hadn't calmed. She was gripping her top tightly at her chest with both hands.

"You're talking like your older than me again" He shifted a little to get comfortable as he moved his hand stroke her hair like his mother would do to him to calm him down. He nuzzled into her hair a little to feel softness against his face. He had done it a couple of times in the two weeks when he found out how soft it was. 

"Well I think it is cause I am older than I look" She carefully pulled away from him and wiped away the tears that had managed to get free. "That memory didn't feel like a past life experience. it's odd thought but maybe I went through something really bad that the only way to heal myself was to revert to a childlike state?" 

"I don't know of any supernatural's that could or can do that..." Yugi pouted as he thought of the books he had secretly read from his mum's collection that was everyday mythical creatures. "I could try and nab one of my mum's books?" 

"Why hers?" She looked at him confused. "Why not your grandpa's?" 

"My mum practices magic" As he had been reading the books he had also been practising magic himself as his interest had piped. Though he told no one, not even Yami yet. "She deals with mystical stuff and she has a book on everyday mythical creatures it could help?" 

"No harm in looking..." Yami nibbled her lip before looking at Yugi apologetically "I'm sorry for getting angry at you earlier"

"it's okay... but can I ask why you reacted the way you did?" He crossed his legs and wrapped his arms loosely around them.

"Besides my blocked of memories there feels like... like there's something else that is locked inside me and it reacts really strongly towards anything vampire related. It growls and snarls at the idea and it hated that you thought I was such a thing." She held her hand against her chest as she spoke. "As I don't like that I don't know who or what I am. I don't think they like being locked inside me either. I worry for when the lock breaks"

"I'm sure you can handle what ever it is Yami. You are a Good person! I know you are and what ever is locked away is good too. it's just scared if anything since it trapped" He reached over once again to put his hand over hers. 

"I hope your right..." She smiled tiresomely and turned her hand to hold his. Holding hands had become a constant reassurance for them both. "I just don't want to hurt you Yugi, accidentally or not" 

"You won't! You've protected me from when I meet you from the vampires and I protected you from the humans when they tried to take you away from us. we'll protect each other" 

There was a deep growl of satisfaction inside her that made her smile. "I think your words has soothed them. "

"My words?" He looked at her puzzled as she nodded. "how do you know? did they do something?"

"It felt like they had been in a position to pounce but with your words it calmed and was pleased and had settled into a more..." She titled her head a wrinkle her nose a little. "Peaceful laying position but I think they are still alert about what we are saying" 

"So if I say vampire." Yugi watched as Yami's body tense a little but he was slowly getting an idea of what was locked with in her. "what it do?" 

"They didn't move but it snarled in distaste" 

Yugi slowly broke out into a grin as he remembered a particular creature from his mothers book. "I think I know what's locked away!"

"Wha?" Yami looked at worryingly unsure if she liked the way he was grinning even if he did know. 

"The natural enemy to a vampire!" He squealed excitedly since he had only encountered two before but they had been friendly to him, they had been very old friends of his grandpas. Their forms were something that he had really taken a liking too as they had once let him sleep on them when it was an exceptionally cold night when they had visited. "You're a werewolf!"


	3. Chapter 3

Week three & four

A couple of days after the realisation hit them Yugi managed to nab his mum's creature book with out his grandpa's knowledge. It unfortunately had very little information on werewolves but did have a picture of the two stages of the transformation that helped Yami understand what potential she may of had before. Yugi didn't like the upset look she got from such little information so he had managed to convince his Grandpa that they go to the library that week. Solomon had let them roam the library freely as long as they had promised not to leave and to check in with him every half hour. He then proceeded to leave them alone to go to the quiet area to read his newspaper. 

"Think we could really find something here about what I am Yugi?" They held hands as they walked through child fiction aisle. She wasn't the happiest of moods as she was talked into wearing a frilly sun dress that was to bright in her opinion. If it had been blue she wouldn't have minded but it was canary yellow with white spots. Though she would have really preferred wearing what Yugi was which were khaki shorts and a blue hoodie over a white t-shirt. Much more comfortable than a silly frilly spring dress. 

"No harm in looking" Yugi half smiled as he pulled her down a different aisle that was a combination of supernatural fiction and mystical lore. "Hopefully there be something here that can help"

They let go of each others hands as they eyed up the spines of the books in the mystical lore section. As they separated a bit further away from each other, the Shadows played in between the two of them and tried their best to herd them back together again. Yugi just giggled as Yami smiled when they felt the tug but neither moved closer. He tapped a couple of books before pulling one out at his level to look at it and she had mirrored the action. They frowned and put it back before moving onto another. Yami growled at one point and looked up to the higher levels when she took a step back. They had been at it for at least thirteen minutes and they hadn't come up with anything yet. 

"You okay?" Yugi paused from the looking at one of the thicker books to glance at Yami. 

"No... just impatient" She pouted before looking around. "Do you see anyone coming?" 

He glanced around briefly before moving over to see what she was looking at. "No why?" 

"So I can try this" She reached up her hand to call forth the Shadows from the ground upwards to the higher shelves. When they reached the level she wanted, she moved her hand to the right and they followed the action till she clenched her hand to a fist. She smirked "Got it"

Yugi watched in fascination, no matter how much he had seen her manipulated the Shadows, it always amazed him. He grinned when the book was brought down and was handed to him gently. If he could have his grin would have split his face cause the books spine said the book was about werewolves. "No wonder we couldn't find it down on our level" 

"annoying thing about being this age is us being short" She huffed but she felt proud about getting the book down without being noticed. "Do you think your grandpa will let us get it checked out?" 

"Think we would have to tell him why we would want this book if we did ask him" Little Yugi then settled himself down on the ground crossed legged as he opened the book. "Should check it out first just to make sure it is what we need" 

"And you say I'm a smarty-pants" Little Yami knelt down against his side so that she could see the book as well. Yugi blushed as during the little time they spent together he had developed a crush which his grandpa referred to puppy love when he had talked to him about it before. She frowned when she saw the redness on his cheeks "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm okay just a little hot in here" He ducked his head as he felt a bit embarrassed and it made his cheek flush even more. 

"Well can I wear your hoodie then? my arms are a bit cold" She asked nicely as he nodded and took of his hoodie off to had it off to her. "Thank you"

"You're welcome" He smiled though the blush was still present as she slipped the hoodie and snuggled into it. "Better?"

She nodded before leaning closer again to see the book. "Much. Now what does the book say?" 

He licked his lips to wet them as he flipped the first couple of pages to get the chapter headings. "We have... what is a werewolf, how to identify one, some other things and theories of the where they originated from."

"Think this is the book for us!" She grinned as she picked up the book from his lap and cheered. "Lets go get your grandpa!" 

Before Yugi could respond, Yami had already taken hold of his hand and hauled him up onto his feet, and dashed off to the quiet area. He had squeaked at the sudden movement and held on tightly to her hand as they ran. though the people that they had passed weren't too happy about it. "Yami slow down!"

"sorry... guess I just got a bit caught up in the moment" She slowed down and smiled sheepishly back at him. He just nodded and managed to walk along side her at a slower pace. He took noticed that the adults around them were making comments on how adorable they looked which made him self conscious. He jumped out of skin when Yami's hand had squeezed his reassuringly and looked to see that she was watching him from the corner of her eye with a smile on her face. "When we get home I'll share with you some more of my memories okay?"

"Really?"

"Of course! you've really been a big help to me. My memories are like puzzle pieces and you have managed to help me gain them back and slot them into place." She held the book to her chest "Sharing with you what I know is the least I can do for you. I don't know what I would do or where I would have ended up if it wasn't for you"

"You're talking like a adult again" He whined which caused her to suck in her bottom lip to stifle her laughter. "I want to help you Yami"

"And I thank you for it Yugi" She had stopped them long enough for her to kiss his cheek in thanks as she had remembered from a previous memory of a friend of hers showing their appreciation of what she had done for them. She smiled happily as she turned away and didn't notice the redness in his cheeks again when she had managed to get a sight on Yugi's Grandpa. Once he was spotted she had let go of his hand and ran over to Solomon. "Grandpa?"

Solomon looked up from his paper and smiled as he put his paper down. "Has it been thirty minutes already? have you found what you were looking for or do you need a bit longer?"   
She shook her head and held up the book to him with both hands. "Can we have this one please?"

He took it from her and went wide eyed when he saw the title. "Werewolves? why on earth would you want a book on them?"

Yami glanced back Yugi and nodded her head forward to get him to stand next to her when she noticed he wasn't beside her. When he was she took his hand again for reassurance before turning back to Grandpa. "There's a strong possibility that I have werewolf heritage within me. Yugi figure out a week ago when I had told him about something snarling within me whenever vampires were mentioned in some form."

"And you thought it would be vampires enemy just from that Yugi?" Yugi nodded shyly as he kicked at the floor a few times. "You are a smart boy for your age my boy. though I have no idea where you been learning these things from yet as you won't be learning about them for another four years"

"I just remember your two friends that visited a few years back. They were nice to me and let me sleep on their forms when it was cold but they were always snarling or growling whenever a vampire got close to the shop from what I can remember" Yugi stood a bit more confidently. "So is it okay if we get the book so we can get a better idea of what Yami could possibly do if she is one?" 

"Pleeeeeease" Both of them said it together an tried to convince him with the biggest eyes they could give. 

He chuckled and patted both their heads which made them yelp and tried to fix their hair. Yugi fixed his back into their spikes whilst Yami fixed her choppy ponytail. "Alright if this the only book you need, lets check it out then go get some lunch shall we?" 

They both grinned as they cheered and followed Solomon to the librarians desk. They weren't at the desk too long but the lady behind the desk felt familiar to Yami. The lady had a tan complexion, shoulder length black hair with a straight cut fringe over the eyebrows and was accessorised with a gold band. Yami frowned at the thought of not being able to place the familiarity. She didn't even know that she had growled until Yugi had shook her shoulder. "You were out of it for a second there. did you remember something?" 

She shook her head as her frown deepened. "I thought I had but they aren't always forth coming" 

"Owh... well don't worry about them too much. they'll come when they'll come" Yugi half smiled again. "there's no rush. well I don't think there is anyways" 

The importance of her remembering everything was niggling at her the more she remembered certain things. She hadn't being so incomplete but she didn't want to Yugi to know that. There were people waiting for her she knew that much but how many and where were they. There was Seto who was god knows where though she wasn't too sure if she wanted to find her considering that memories were of them fighting in some form or another. Shadi who just seemed to give her the creeps when a memory involving her arisen and then there was another woman with an eye missing that just seemed to give Yami a extreme look of hatred when a certain event repeated itself. She shivered before looking back up the woman who was smiling kindly. "Enjoy the rest of your day" 

Yami bowed politely in thanks and took note that the woman's name was Karma. She felt really frustrated at that point cause that name really rung a bell but she just couldn't place it. So to keep herself from feeling overwhelmed she let Yugi drag her out of the library to go retrieve lunch for today and tried to let her mind focus on getting home to read the book. Neither her or Yugi had taken notice that the Shadows had recognised Karma and had been happily playing along her arms before they had been dragged away to follow master. Karma had however recognised both the shadows and Yami and was filled with relief about seeing that her Lady Alpha was alive even if not a complete whole. 

She had glanced at the door and saw that the little girl was looking back at her with narrowed eyes. Karma couldn't really blame her if the memories weren't there but there was a moment of clarity in the girls face. The relaxed expression that then was followed by a smile of recognition meant that the little one knew who she was to her. There was a slight tilt to the head that meant a order that only Karma knew and she nodded her head in understanding. There was a slight smirk that graced the child's features when they had looked away and had finally left the library. Karma had bowed to her Lady Alphas retreating back and decided that it would be best if she went to collect things that were needed for her next encounter whenever that was to happen. She just hoped that it was in good circumstances. 

Little Yugi was happy that they managed to have a successful trip to the library but was worried about the way that Yami was now acting. She had a slight smirk to her face and it wasn't one like the one she had when she grabbed the book. It was a bit darker than normal. Before he could ask what was on her mind she had turned to face him with a smile that made his stomach flip. "I'm glad I have you with me Yugi, You're special to me" 

He damned puppy love as he blushed as Yami walked closer to him. "You're to me too"


	4. Chapter 4

Week five & six

Another week went by and Yugi started noticing that Yami was having more frequent daydreams that would leave her frowning and when he asked about them she would just smile and wave it off. He did however receive an answer whenever she smiled after being caught in one and would talk about her supposed life when she was older in her early days. They general left him confused but he would keep on smiling and support to see her smile more often. He also found that some of the shadows would leave her side all together and attach themselves to him. He didn't mind them as they gave him comfort and a warm feeling and those feelings became even stronger whenever he did something nice for Yami. 

"Hey Yugi are you okay?" Yami plopped herself down by Yugi's side at the park. Yugi glanced at her before glancing back over his shoulder to see his grandpa was sitting on one of the benches, people watching. He looked back to Yami to see her smiling softly though her eyes were showing concern.

"I'm just thinking..." He buried his hands into the pocket of his hoodie and shrunk into himself a little.

"About?" She half sing-songed as she bumped her shoulder against his and tilted her head his way to show that she was listening. 

"What I'm going to be doing in the future" He straightened his shoulders in that moment and tried to be more adult like in his appearance.

"You're eight" She giggled lightly "Why would you be starting to think about something like that already?"

"You're going to think I'm stupid but..." He turned his head feeling bashful in that moment when Yami was looking at him with intense curiosity. "I had a dream the other night of vampires and werewolves fighting one another and you were frightening a loosing battle. It really scared me cause I don't want to lose you... and and I said I would protect you and I couldn't" 

"Yugi look at me" She called softly to him that he slowly turned towards her with unshed tears. She smiled sadly and wiped the tears away. "Just be you, Yugi" 

"But Yami...." 

"No buts. Just be you. Build on who you are, follow that curiosity of yours and not let anyone bully you for it. I can see you being a strong magic user when your older and holding your own that nothing gets you down." Her face was filled with pride an adoration of what Yugi could be that he just smiled at the vision that she had for him. 

"You talking adult like again Yami" He pouted and it set her giggling off once more. 

"Might be because I'm not really a child little Yugi" He was about to respond to that but got interrupted by his grandpa saying it was time to go home before it got to dark. with his question forgotten he let Yami haul him up onto his feet and take his hand to lead the way back to Grandpa. "Just a step at a time Yugi"

\-----

The dream that Yugi had came to pass more quickly than he had expected as the two of them were running down the street to get away from a group of rogue vampires. They had just been returning from the shops getting milk and sweets when they had been targeted. The two were breathing heavily as they managed to avoid another swipe from the claws and Yugi found himself having to drag Yami with him. It had started with her trying to call forth the shadows to wound the rogues but it had been short lived. The shadows had taken at least two before appearing to be short circuiting and caused the power to relapse into her. He looked back to see her clutching her chest and her face in pain that he had no choice to dive into a alleyway and hoped that the rogues would by pass them. 

With the last of what he had, he managed to get them into a alleyway that reminded him of the one he had found Yami in all those weeks ago. He careful sat Yami up against the wall beside the dumpster and hunkered down beside her. "Chest still sore?"

He had whispered so she whispered in return "It not my chest hurting, it's the wolf, she's trying to get out but I don't know how to unlock the door to let her" 

"Maybe I can be of assistance?" Two transparent woman came through the wall opposite them. One they didn't recognise but the woman that was holding onto the one that spoke looked familiar with the golden band around her forehead. 

Yami was going to respond but had clutched her chest with a silent scream that had her scrunching her eyes closed. Yugi was wide eyed with panic as he rubbed, what he hoped was, soothing circles on her back. He looked at the women with worry and uncertainty. "What would you be able to do?"

"Unlock the wolf" The woman made herself solid which in turn helped her comrade become solid as well. She then proceeded to touch her chest with a certain glow till a key appeared within her hand "Step aside otherwise you'll be pulled in" 

He chewed his lip as he edge away slowly and gave the strange woman enough space to help Yami. The other smiled kindly at him and moved closer to provide some warmth. "Don't mind Shadia, she can be forward but she means well. I'm Karma, I work at the library you got the book from, the other week" 

He blinked up at her and because of the situation his manners weren't all together. "Are you two werewolves also?" 

"Indeed we are, and we have to thank you Yugi for looking after one of ours, when we couldn't" She bowed her head lightly and smiled at his surprised face. "It was your card that was used to check the book out" 

"owh... erm why weren't you able to look after her?" He tilted his head curiously before whipping his head around to the sound of distressed whimpering. Having been distracted by Karma he hadn't witnessed what Shadia had been doing to Yami. He looked at the place where she had been to see that a dark wolf had taken her place. He scampered over to the whimpering mess and picked the wolf up to huddle her against his chest. 

Shadia looked him over critically before nodding her head to Karma in some silent conversation that passed between the two of them. "I shall leave her in your care master Yugi" 

He looked up in time to see the stranger one suddenly phase out enough to be see through. His eyes widened in curiosity instead of fear, since meeting Yami, anything out the norm made him curious. "Won't it be better if she was with you?" 

"Actually no, but I will help out with her transformation" Karma was the one to answer and in doing so let Shadia slip away unnoticed. She knelt down in front of Yugi and reached out slowly to Yami to show that she wasn't a threat. She noted that Yami had stopped her whimpers but stayed curled up in the boys arms. She smiled at the comforting motions that Yugi was giving to her neck and was glad to know that her Alpha had found a sweet boy as him. "Also the reason why I said no was, because Shadia and I have a lot invested in Lady regaining her memories and would have unintentionally forced her memories to come back quicker than was regarded as safe." 

"Lady? Is that her name?" 

"Little one, I know you have many a question for me, but I suggest that we move away from here before the vampires finds us." Karma looked around with her head tilted at an angle so to pin point where the predators would be. 

Yugi was going to reply but was interrupted by Yami's whimpering and decided to nod his head in agreement about leaving the area. Yami managed to calm herself down in her wolf form as Yugi held her despite being overwhelmed with sensory overload. "Will she be like this for awhile?"

"Hopefully not but I can't say for sure. However I will take you two home for now." Karma's lips thinned into a grim line as she held out her arms for him to some into them. Yugi was unsure to begin with but slowly eased himself into her arms to be picked up as he held onto Yami securely. Karma held them both closed to her body as she stood and made her way out they alley. "Be as quiet as you can for me and we'll be at your home in no time princeling" 

Yugi frowned at the 'princeling' comment but figured to save the questions for later for when they were safe. With light footedness Karma edge her way around the corner and looked in every direction before running off on the balls of her feet to the intended destination. Stopping every so often when she heard a noise that stood out as abnormal. He tried to contain a whimper when a vampire suddenly appeared out of no where beside him that he held on more tightly to Yami. She gently licked under his chin before nuzzling him to comfort as Karma concentrated on the vampire in front of her. 

Her right hand glowed faintly as she twisted it near the creatures direction. It grunted that it would be a bad choice to go down in that direction and scuttled off the opposite way. She let out a breath and flicked her right wrist twice to rid herself of the glow before continuing with her intended path. Her face brightened when she neared the shop and was glad to see that the sign still said it was open. She looked everywhere before running once again and managed to slip inside soundlessly that even the bell didn't ring. Quickly she let Yugi down, flipped the sign to close and hit the notch to lock the door without the key. "We can breathe easy now little one" 

Yugi scrunched up his nose as he petted Yami and looked up at the librarian. "I know you pretty much helped us just now but... could you not call me little one please?"

A smile graced her face. "I'm sorry if I offended you young one, what do you wish to be called?" 

"Yugi is just fine" He smiled brightly before diverting his attention back to the little ball of black fuzz in his hands. Despite the situation Yami found herself in she could keep her eyes from dropping and had given in to sleep. Yugi worried his lip between his teeth as he wonder what to tell his grandpa about what happened. 

Karma saw the worried look and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "If you're worried about your guardian, I'd be more than happy to explain the situation to him?" 

He nodded his head and went back to smiling and motioned for her to follow him. "Grandpa! I'm home!"

"Oh Yugi! just a moment!" There was some huffs here and there then a loud before Solomon came out from the storage with grin on his face. "So glad you're home, I managed to find old puzzles of mine that we can do with Yami later... errm hello..."

Solomon blinked at seeing the librarian before him. Karma bowed politely as she spoke "I apologize for the intrusion but the hunting times changed and I was helping your grandson home so that he didn't get hurt" 

"The time changed?" Solomon blinked a couple more times before the realisation dawned on him that he started panicking and fretted over Yugi. "Owh Yugi are you okay? are you hurt?... wasn't Yami with you?" 

Yugi tried to fend his grandpa off with his free arm when the old man fussed whilst he held Yami in the other. He gathered his breath when Solomon stopped and took a step back so that he could see Yami in her wolf form. Her eyes opened briefly then went back to sleep when she got resettled. "This is Yami... well right now wolf cub Yami" 

Karma cleared her throat to gather their attention to her. "I'm afraid I'm unsure how long... Yami... will be in this form for but I will help her during this transition of human to wolf as well as the in between. That is if you don't mind me staying for a bit?" 

"Are you a wolf as well?" Solomon couldn't help but ask the question bluntly and grimaced when he had. He had taken a liking to Yami being around and didn't want anything bad to happen to the little girl. 

"I happen to be a alpha wolf. So I'm more than capable at handling Yami with this new development." She responded confidently and saw the surprise in Solomon's eyes. "With Yugi's help, Yami shouldn't have to much difficulty in achieving a balance with her wolf and return to a somewhat normal life" 

"A normal supernatural life you mean?" She gave a nod in response and Solomon nodded his head as he thought things over. He indicated to the stairs leading up to their living space. "Well I suppose you better come up and explain thing some more and I'll rearrange the study to a sleeping area for you" 

"That's very kind of you, thank you" Karma glided behind Solomon as they made their way upstairs. 

Yugi followed slowly behind them as he had a sudden thought struck him that there was a possibility of Yami leaving him after all this. The thought hit him hard enough that it made his eyes water and startle Yami awake when he squeezed her too tight. She let out a low whine that gained his attention enough to loosen his grip. He sniffled, "Sorry... I just... I hope you don't forget about me, whenever it is that you have to go" 

Her ears twitched as her head tilted her head this way and that to make out the sounds that he was making. Eventually she decided to just nuzzle him to soothe what was ever worrying him. Yugi nuzzled back and thought he could pick up the words. _I would never forget someone like you Yugi._


	5. Chapter 5

The Last night

Yami paced Yugi's bedroom as she felt really unsure on what she should be doing now. Her memories were as complete as they could be from the help she received from both Yugi and Karma. She felt really bad the nights that she had to sneak out to see her companion just so that she could talk about her responsibilities. She really hated leaving Yugi in the dark and she really didn't want to do what she had to do. Yami didn't want to leave Yugi. She sucked in her bottom lip as her eyebrows furrowed. She didn't like it, she didn't like it one bit, but she had to leave.

Before she could growl out her frustration there was some tapping on the skylight. With a huff she went over to the desk and managed to will her body into her taller adult form so that she could reach up and open the window for Karma. Along with being able to unlock her wolf capabilities her body and mind had healed to the point that she could be a young adult again. This she had kept from Yugi and only did around her old companion to get used to the feeling. When she moved from below the window, Karma slipped in gracefully and had bowed once her feet had touched the ground. "Please don't do that sister" 

"Forgive me Lady Alpha..." Yami narrowed her eyes at the name that made Karma chuckle softly. "Lady Yami it is built in to our instincts as werewolves to bow to the highest authority even if I have rank of Alpha I am still of lower rank to you."

"I know. You told me as much the other night but doesn't mean I have to like it" The now young adult Yami sat on the desk whilst Karma settled into the chair. "Have you managed to find anything on our other sisters?" 

Karma sighed as she ran her teeth over her bottom lip before they formed a slight pout. "I have managed to stay in steady contact with Ishizu who has managed to look after our youngest sister away from prying eyes in Egypt. Shadia has been allusive since that night in the alleyway but I'm sure she'll come out of hiding once we have managed to gather back into one area. Another of our sisters is somewhere in one of the European countries but she is hard to pin down"

Yami nodded her head as she listened, the girls weren't her actual sisters but from long ago when they had formed a Pack they managed to form a sisterhood. She felt slightly worried for one of them being in another country but she was more concerned that one hadn't been mentioned. "What of Seto? anything on where she could be?"

The lower ranking Alpha smiled amused for a moment as she remembered the fights between the two but that they had cared greatly for each other. They just had a odd way of showing it. "She's here in Japan with her younger brother at an adoption agency. I think after the war we had with that.. that traitor! really took a toll on us..."

Lady Yami glanced over to Little Yugi's bed to make sure he hadn't woken from Karma's outburst and smiled faintly seeing that he was still curled up around a pillow. She sighed deeply when she felt her stomach tighten at the prospect of leaving Yugi here. She knew that he wouldn't just let her go and would go looking for her once she went missing. The Shadows had been trying to cheer her up by sending her warm feelings that they had been getting from Yugi but that had only made her feel worse. She looked up when she felt her hand being touched.

"You will be able to come back to him one day my Lady" Karma squeezed her hand and inclined her head to view Yugi's sleeping form. "He has a good heart" 

"He is golden for sure" She sighed once more as she looked away. "I guess I will be heading to Europe to find our rebellious sister?"

"It would be for the best and I'm sure once you are in the same country she will find you instead of the other way around" Karma looked at her superior apologetically "She is a reborn one so I'm not even sure what she would look like" 

"I'm sure with the Shadows help that I'll be able to recognise her if she sneaks up on me" She let a small smile grace her face "If she was anything like her last one, she be a trickster in the making, she'll keep us on our toes" 

"It will be welcomed." Karma pursed her lips as she thought about what she could to ease her sisters mind. "I'll keep an eye on the boy and report to you fortnightly if that would ease your mind?" 

Yami blinked startled for a moment before breaking out in a grin. "Once a month would be just fine. You have a bag ready for me with supplies?" 

She rested her hands on her lap as she smiled confidently "It's awaiting you on the roof for when you are ready. just the basics, a card to access your savings and a pre paid phone with both mine and Ishizu's numbers already in the contacts just in case you get into trouble" 

"You expect me to get in to trouble?" Her eyes widened in mirth as did her grin.

"You might not cause it but trouble is drawn to you in some form. Just as it was for your partner" Karma flinched at the sudden change in posture from relaxed to defensive snarling. The snarling was loud enough that it elicited a groan to come from Yugi signalling that he was waking up. They both froze at that moment but quickly snapped out of it when Yugi sat up and was rubbing his eyes sleepily. Yami had managed to jump into gear of shoving the other woman into Yugi's closet before changing back into her eight year old self. 

"Ya-Yami?" He yawned and covered his mouth with his hand when he looked around for her. They normally would share the bed together and he was getting used to waking up with her hair normally in his face. "Yami are you okay?" 

"I'm okay" She couldn't get over how childish she sounded when she was that young again as her older voice was smooth and tapered off at the end. Yami walked back over to the bed and climbed back in. "Was having difficulty sleeping"

"Bad memory?" He was still sleepy and his half closed eyes amused her even if they mostly showed concern. 

"Something like that" She placed her hand on his arm and guided him to lay back down on the bed and she followed by laying on her side facing him. She giggled lightly that he went so easily and they were content on just staring at each other. Even though Yugi kept fighting to keep himself awake. "Go back to sleep little Yugi" 

He shook his head lazily and grinned sleepily. "Little Yami is the same height as Little Yugi so they cancel out the littleness"

Yami grinned at that and shifted closer so that she could rub her nose over his in an eskimo kiss. She waited a few moments when he closed his eyes to rest their foreheads together. Her grin slowly turn sad as she thought about what she was going to do. "Yugi?" 

"Yes Yami?" He didn't open his eyes to which she was grateful for and his speech came out breathless as he was close to sleeping again. 

"I care so much for you... I'm so sorry Yugi" She closed her eyes as she let eye of Ra open on her forehead and touched Yugi's. There was a soft gasp come from his lips but he went deeper into slumber as Yami went into his mind to gather all the memories of her up to bury them deeper in his mind. She didn't want him to forget her completely but she felt that this was the best thing she could do for him right now. 

She bit her lip as fought back the tears as she felt herself well up. She shuddered as she released some of the Shadows in to Yugi's mind to keep their memories together and to keep him in the dark of who she was. She choked back a sob when she sat up and faced away from him and held her hand over her mouth. She knew it was going to be hard and that it would hurt but she didn't think it would hurt that much. She didn't have to worry much about Yugi's grandpa as she had sorted his memories earlier. No one would miss her when she was gone. It hurt to do it but it had to be done to keep everyone safe. 

Karma slowly disentangled her self from the clothes in the closet and was going to make her way over but stopped when Yami raised her hand. "I'll be alright Karma... just give me a moment" 

She nodded obediently "I'll wait outside for you" 

she received a sad smile in return and made her way back out the skylight to leave her Alpha to her last moments. Little Yami edged herself back off of the bed but paused in her actions when she remembered the protection bangle that Yugi had made for her the day before. She had to smile when he had said he had a feeling that she was going to be needing it. She took it off her wrist as she made her way over to his desk and changed back to being a young adult. She placed the bangle in front of her as she got about making her own with the left over materials and strands of her own hair too make it stronger. The smile turned into a smirk as she thought about what this could mean to her.... Partner... "Going to make it as hard as all hell for you to get near this one... poor little Vampire King, you're not going to know what hit you"

She snickered as she weaved in some of the shadows that had grown particularly fond of Yugi and would protect him in pretty bad situations. Pleased with the design she gave a silent prayer and went back over to the bed with both bangles in hand. Kneeling by the bed she swiped the bangs from Yugi's forehead and give him a farewell kiss. She smiled sadly when placing her protection bangle onto his wrist and put his on her own before clasping his hand in hers. "I'll forever be with you, even when you don't know it, it might be a long while till I return but I will be back. Until then my little Yugi grow strong, stay curious and when you eventually meet him... well just be yourself" 

She squeezed his hands one last time before walking away and exiting via the sky light. The Shadows gave their own farewell of a series of light squeezes of the ankles, fingers, wrists, shoulder and his neck. They slowly shrank away from their favourite places to be to follow their friend out the window and lock it behind them. The soft click startled Yugi awake and look around sleepily as if he was missing something but shrugged when he couldn't figure it out and went back to sleep after turning over. His hand clasping the bangle subconsciously as he slept. 

Eight years later

"YUUUUGI" A sixteen year old Yugi paused in his walking as he turned around to see his friend Ryou waving at him madly next to his brooding girlfriend Bakura. He waited till the two of them came over and nodded an acknowledgement to Bakura as he gave Ryou a friendly hug. She gave back the same response before snatching Ryou back with a huff. Ryou laughed as he was used to Bakura's grabbyness and held her hand as he spoke. "It's so good to see you! How long have you been back for?"

"Not long. Been suffering from jet lag the past few days and just managed to get myself out for a walk." Yugi smiled as he straightened his back an held the strap of his bag. His bangle slid down his wrist a little and the feathers he attached to it over the years tickled his arm. "How has your two, summer holidays been?" 

"It been good, father has been away so I've been staying with Bakura for the summer which has been a joy" Bakura snorted and Ryou rolled his eyes. "Well for me anyways" 

"Mother been on my arse about studying, safe sex," The boys choked at that "And training slash meditation to get in tune with my inner wolf which is exhausting"

Yugi was trying to fight the blush on his face as he looked over to Bakura. "Your initiation is in two years right?"

"Right! and I'll get to be a even bigger boss Alpha than I am now, it'll be official" She grinned as she pulled Ryou in front of her and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulders. "And this boy here will officially be my mate" 

Yugi grinned as Ryou blushed but had a happy glow about him. "Well I'm glad you two have each other but neither of you still have told me the full story on you two meet though"

"Well... " Ryou was about to talk about it but was interrupted by Bakura's phone going off. 

She hummed thoughtfully as the flipped her phone open and pressed it against her ear under her hair. "Hello mother what can I do for you?"

The other two forgot what they were going to be talking about so they chatted and made plans to meet up for the weekend till Bakura tugged on Ryou to get his attention. He stopped smiling when he saw his girlfriends expression. "Is something wrong at home? Is Ya...." 

"Yeah, She wants us back at the house to stay out of trouble" She didn't even look apologetic about cutting him off as she turned to Yugi and seemed to be battling something within her head "You should head home too apparently the vampires are starting early with their hunting"

Yugi shivered at the thought of being caught out in the middle of one of the hunts. He had a vague recollection of when he was younger of him and his grandpa being chased by some but the memory didn't seem complete. He knew not to be out during the hunts and kept an eye out for the times when ever they changed. "Thanks for letting me know Kura. I best get back and make sure Grandpa is okay so I'll see you guys later and I'll text you to let you know I got back okay" 

"Take care Yugi!" Ryou called out when Bakura had whipped him around to get him on her back to run home. The heightened speed ability came in handy though until her wolf was released she wasn't able to use it to maximum capacity.

"You too!" Yugi cried out as he ran in the direction of his home and hoped to high heavens that he wouldn't be caught. However he wasn't aware that he had already been targeted and that the vampire had been paying close attention since he came back from his holiday. 

His shoes smacked against the pavement as he continued to run and swerve around the corners. He didn't get very far until a dark shadow appeared over him and caused him to duck down as it swooped. He could feel his bangle give off a hiss and knew he had to be wary of this particular creature. Yugi swallowed as he tilted his head enough to spot the newcomer and felt himself frozen in place. The creature looked almost like himself but darker and not just because of the bronzed skin. He didn't focus on the body features just the face of the vampire standing in front of him. The face was pinched with ridges* and the lips were pulled back into a snarl that showed of the fangs. Though with a flash from the creatures red eyes the face changed back to being more human to entice the weaker willed into falling for their charms. For Yugi however he had practice building a strong resistance to such charms from his friend Tristan. With a breath he managed to get himself into a defence position that had the other smirking wickedly. Despite the rising panic he just had to look at the bangle on his wrist to feel reassurance that everything was going to be alright. 

A smirk raised to his own lips as he narrowed his eyes on the vampire. Yugi spoke with confidence that he gathered from all his years in training "If you know what's good for you I suggest you fly away now before you get your pretty self damaged"

"Isn't I that should be saying that to you?" The vampire titled his head in thought as he walked closer to his prey. Normally he would have rushed them by now before a whimper was uttered but this one intrigued him. He swept his eyes over his intended meal and almost purred at the sight. "How you managed to survive all these years without being taken once is interesting"

Yugi jutted his chin out in a show of defiance and flexed his fingers to ready himself. "How about coming a bit closer and I'll show you" 

The vampire's face changed back to that of a predator at the invitation and was in Yugi's face within a blink of an eye. Though before the vampire could even so much as lick Yugi's neck had found himself being thrown into a brick wall. A cackle of magic could be heard over the falling rubble and he had enough time to squint and locate where the magic came from. The bangle had little blue sparks surrounding it, jumping from feather to feather that were standing outwards, with wisps of shadows curling around the users hand. 

"Did warn you that you would damage yourself" The bangle calmed when Yugi brought it to his lips and gave it a kiss as a thank you for protection. It was a developed habit after it had saved him from a rogue vampire when he was little. He smiled wolfishly at the fallen vampire that was steadily manoeuvring himself into a sitting position on the rubble.

"That you did little one but I'm far from damaged" The vampire rolled his shoulders once sitting and flung his leg over his other one while he rested his head on his hand. His interest was certainly piqued in the little magic user and he got a bit of amusement from seeing the gem eyes twitch at the nickname. "Takes a lot more magic to harm a king such as myself" 

"K-King?" Yugi stuttered and it got worse at the nod of acknowledgement that his eyes went wide. This caused the vampire king to grin at seeing his prey becoming vulnerable but it was short lived at the sudden glare that was sent his way. 

He raised a eyebrow as his face had returned to one of charm "Now why are you looking at me with such a heated glare? Trying to burn my clothes of to see what's underneath?"

Yugi snorted at that and crossed his arms over as he turned to leave. "I have some where to be so bye bye. hopefully not see you later King Atemu" 

"We shall see" Atemu chuckled under his breath as he watched the young one walk away till past the corner that he listened to the slow footsteps turn into quick ones. He reclined on the rubble as he looked up at the sky with a grin "Run as fast as you can, I'll catch you one day, and then you'll be mine. Your trinket won't keep you away from me" 

 

\-----

*Buffy the vampire slayer - that sort of vampire but with tweaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this one. Second installment in progress to lead on to a trilogy.
> 
> Hope you liked this story and look forward to what happens when Yugi and Atemu face each other again. 
> 
> Kudos to you all!


End file.
